Flash Sideways
by MichelleCassidy
Summary: Cathleen Mills leciała wraz ze swoimi rodzicami awionetką w tym samym czasie, w którym leciał samolot linii Ajira. Wpadli w wir czasoprzestrzenny i wylądowali w roku 1977. Cathleen zostaje oddzielona od swoich rodziców, a następnie trafia do obozu Innych. Tam na pewnym etapie ocali życie młodego mężczyzny, Daniela Faradaya. Z jego pomocą odkryje, dlaczego tu trafiła.
1. O świcie

**Rozdział pierwszy: O świcie**

* * *

><p>Jedno musiała przyznać – krajobraz, jaki teraz widziała za małym, prostokątnym oknem, zaiste zapierał dech w piersiach.<p>

Lecieli już dobrą godzinę. Wystartowali z lotniska w Sydney, a następnie przelecieli nad całym wschodnim i północno-wschodnim wybrzeżem, podziwiając widoki rozciągające się pod nimi. Skierowali się następnie na lotnisko w Nowej Gwinei, gdzie uzupełnili paliwo w swojej awionetce. Dopiero wtedy wyruszyli w dalszą drogę, której finałowym przystankiem miała być wyspa Guam.

To miała być ich ostatnia taka wycieczka. Za dwa miesiące, zaraz po powrocie z tych wakacji, Cathleen miała wyprowadzić się permanentnie z rodzinnego domu w Crowley i przeprowadzić się do Londynu, gdzie otrzymała już propozycję pracy w biurze znanego i szanowanego polityka. Od października miała pracować dla niego jako rzecznik prasowy.

W końcu miała już przecież dwadzieścia pięć lat – nie mogła w wieczność żyć na rachunek swoich rodziców. No i do tego w Crowley nie było żadnej porządnej pracy dla niej. Jeśli chciała robić coś użytecznego po tych pięciu latach politologii, to jedynym sensownym wyjściem była właśnie przeprowadzka do Londynu.

Nie żeby nie mieli pieniędzy – nie, nic z tych rzeczy. Stać ich przecież było na tę prywatną awionetkę, którą właśnie lecieli. Stać ich było na te dwumiesięczne wakacje w Mikronezji. Stać ich było na kupienie porządnego apartamentu blisko centrum Londynu, tak aby Cathleen nie musiała zaczynać od zera. Gdyby Cathleen była mniej ambitna i zaradna, to mogłaby wówczas zwyczajnie pomieszkiwać z rodzicami aż do momentu, gdy nie znajdzie sobie odpowiedniego kandydata na męża, a potem zwyczajnie przeprowadzić się do niego i założyć z nim rodzinę. I przez cały ten czas nie podjąć żadnej poważniejszej pracy.

To jednak nie leżało w naturze Cathleen. Chciała pracować, tak samo jak chciała robić karierę w świecie polityki i marketingu. Wiedziała, że jest w tym dobra – i wiedziała, że jest to coś, co sprawia jej przyjemność. A w życiu nie ma przecież nic ważniejszego od robienia tego, co się lubi.

- Hej, spójrzcie. – Głos jej ojca, Malcolma, wyrwał ją z zamyślenia. – Widzicie to?

Cathleen obróciła spojrzenie we wskazanym kierunku. Jakieś sześćset, może siedemset metrów po ich lewej stronie leciał inny, znacznie większy samolot. Cathleen wytężyła spojrzenie i po chwili przeczytała na boku samolotu nazwę linii lotniczej, do której należał.

- Ajira. – powiedziała Cathleen, odsuwając się nieznacznie od okna. – To chyba ta indyjska linia lotnicza, zgadza się?

- W rzeczy samej. – mruknął Malcolm, odwracając wreszcie spojrzenie od samolotu. – Dziwne tylko, że lecą akurat tym korytarzem. Powinni lecieć od Sydney na północny zachód. A tymczasem lecą w kierunku północnego wschodu, do Guam. Z tym że ta linia nie obsługuje lotów na Guam.

- Może zmienili ofertę. – zauważyła Cathleen, zerkając jeszcze raz na samolot. – Może to pierwszy lot na Guam.

- Możliwe. – Po jakimś czasie przestali obserwować samolot pasażerski. Powoli zbliżali się do swojego celu.

Cathleen zagłębiła się w lekturze książki fantasy. Jej mama, Rebecca, przeglądała przepisy kucharskie z magazynu dla kobiet, który kupiła na lotnisku w Sydney przed odlotem. Jej ojciec był skupiony na sterowaniu samolotem, nie odzywając się już nawet słowem.

Wszyscy wydawało się ciche i spokojne. Nie było żadnych turbulencji, żadnej złej pogody w pobliżu… istna sielanka. Nic nie zwiastowało nawet najmniejszych zmian w planach Cathleen i jej rodziców.

Cathleen była tak skupiona na swojej lekturze, że początkowo nie zauważyła nawet, jak jej ojciec sięga nagle po mapę, a następnie rozwija ją pospiesznie i kilkakrotnie zerka to na nią, to na coś przed sobą.

- Co jest? – mruknął nagle jej ojciec. Cathleen podniosła spojrzenie, zaniepokojona.

- Co się dzieje? – spytała się, przykuwając całą sytuacją także uwagę matki. – Tylko nie mów, że coś jest nie tak z samolotem.

- Nie… nic z tych rzeczy. – odpowiedział jej tata, wciąż obracając mapę we wszystkie strony, jakby nagle zapomniał, jak ją odczytywać. – Po prostu… po prostu… coś się tu nie zgadza?

- Co dokładnie? – Cathleen wychyliła się nieznacznie do przodu, aby zobaczyć, co tak zaniepokoiło jej rodzica. – No co? To przecież tylko zwykła wyspa.

Cathleen wpatrywała się uważnie w zarys niedużej, pokrytej w większości ciemną zielenią dżungli wyspy. Nic nie wydawało się w niej dziwnego ani niepokojącego. Nie rozumiała, dlaczego jej tata tak dziwnie zareagował na jej widok.

- Tu nie chodzi o to, Cathleen. – odpowiedział Malcolm, zerkając jeszcze raz na mapę. – Chodzi o to, że tej wyspy wcale nie ma na mapie. A mamy przy sobie możliwie najdokładniejszą mapę tych okolic.

Cathleen nie wiedziała, co właściwie powinna odpowiedzieć. Nie była kartografem, nie specjalizowała się więc w takich rzeczach. Nie wiedziała, dlaczego nie umieszczono na mapie tej wyspy. Mogła zatem tylko wierzyć swojemu ojcu na słowo, gdy ten określił to jako coś „dziwnego i nietypowego".

Zaraz potem Cathleen przymknęła oczy, gdy oślepił ją niezwykle jasny blask.

W pierwszej chwili była pewna, że to tylko odblask światła słonecznego. Gdy jednak owy przenikliwy blask nie znikał, a do tego doszedł donośny, irytujący bębenki uszu dźwięk, Cathleen wiedziała już, że coś jest nie tak.

- Tato, co się dzieje? – spytała się, instynktownie siadając z powrotem na miejscu i zapinając się mocno pasami. Ich awionetka wpadła w silne wibracje zaraz potem, trzęsąc się niemiłosiernie z lewej do prawej i na odwrót.

- Nie… nie mam pojęcia! – zawołał Malcolm, usiłując odzyskać władzę nad samolotem. Cathleen zdołała jeszcze dostrzec ten samolot pasażerski, który leciał nieopodal nich. Oni także zdali się wpaść w owe silne turbulencje. I, tak jak oni, najpewniej zaraz mieli spaść.

Cathleen krzyknęła, gdy ich awionetka zniżyła się nagle przodem o ponad pięćdziesiąt stopni, nurkując prosto w stronę owej nieznanej wyspy.

Jasne światło i dziwny dźwięk w końcu znikły, ale ich samolot wciąż spadał. Od koron drzew dzieliło ich już mniej niż dziesięć kilometrów, jeśli nie mniej. Przy tej prędkości za moment mieli się rozbić.

Gdzieś w dalekim tyle jaźni Cathleen zanotowała, że jej mama sięga po jej dłoń, aby ją złapać. Jej tata coś krzyczał – coś niezrozumiałego, chyba jakiś lotniczy żargon… nie była tego pewna. Świst powietrza i piszczące lampki na konsoli nie pozwalały jej na usłyszenie tego, co najważniejsze.

Korony drzew były już niebezpiecznie blisko. Cathleen nie wytrzymała – zamknęła oczy, nie chcąc widzieć swojego końca. Tuż po tym, jak pierwsze gałęzie zetknęły się z ich samolotem, dziewczyną zarzuciło gwałtownie na bok. Uderzyła głową o ściankę samolotu, tracąc przytomność. Ostatnie, co zanotowała, to głośny krzyk jej mamy oraz jeszcze głośniejszy dźwięk rozdzierającego się metalu.

A potem nie było już nic.


	2. Otwórz swe oczy

**Rozdział drugi: Otwórz swe oczy**

* * *

><p>Niepewnie, bardzo powoli, Cathleen otworzyła oczy.<p>

Pierwsze, co zauważyła, to zieleń – mnóstwo zieleni. Następnie poczuła silny ból w praktycznie każdej części swojego ciała. Dała jednak radę podnieść się na tyle, aby dostrzec części wraku awionetki, którą leciała, a które leżały pośród dzikiej roślinności niecałe dziesięć metrów od niej.

Cathleen jęknęła głośno, gdy spróbowała się podnieść wyżej. Ból w dole pleców był wręcz niemożliwy – była pewna, że co najmniej mocno sobie poobijała dolne kręgi oraz kość biodrową. Bolały ją też ramiona, od połączeń z torsem aż do nadgarstków. O nogach nawet nie chciała teraz myśleć – każda próba poruszenia nimi kończyła się z trudem powstrzymywanym krzykiem. Z pewnością przynajmniej jedną z nich miała złamaną lub pękniętą. Siniaków, zadrapań oraz potencjalnych krwotoków wewnętrznych nawet wolała sobie nie wyobrażać.

Nigdzie nie mogła znaleźć swoich rodziców – a rozglądała się dość intensywnie i uważnie. Przeszukiwała wzrokiem każdą stronę – okolice wraku, okolice miejsca, w którym się znajdowała… nawet próbowała coś dostrzec pomiędzy wysokimi zaroślami. Mimo tego nie mogła ich jednak nigdzie odszukać.

_Może są gdzieś dalej… może impet odrzutu powalił ich o wiele dalej od wraku niż mnie._ Cathleen wolała nawet nie myśleć o tym, w jakim stanie mogą być. Wolała myśleć o tym, że oboje przeżyli tak jak ona, i że niedługo uda im się nawzajem odnaleźć.

Teraz jednak musiała się skupić na czymś innym – jak wstać i wynieść się stąd? Musiała przecież znaleźć jakieś bezpieczne miejsce blisko wody, z dostępem do jakiegoś drzewa owocowego, tak żeby nie umarła z głodu i pragnienia w ciągu pierwszych dni pobytu tutaj.

No i ten drugi samolot… czy on też się rozbił na tej wyspie? Cathleen widziała go tylko przez moment, ale była prawie pewna tego, że również wpadł w te silne turbulencje spowodowane owym ostrym światłem i tym przenikliwym, dziwnym dźwiękiem. W ogóle… co to właściwie było? Cathleen nie latała często ze swoim tatą, ale nie była głupia – takie rzeczy nie zdarzały się często. To, co ich spotkało, wyglądało jak wyciągnięte z legend o Trójkącie Bermudzkim.

Cathleen spróbowała się podnieść jeszcze raz. Tym razem nie wytrzymała i krzyknęła, opadając zaraz potem na miękką trawę.

_Nie mogę się poddać… nie teraz. Moi rodzice na pewno przeżyli. Na pewno gdzieś tu są._

W pierwszej chwili Cathleen chciała wołać o pomoc – sądziła, że jeśli jej rodzice są gdzieś w pobliżu, to może ją usłyszą. Nie zamierzała tu leżeć do zmroku, kiedy najpewniej wszelkie potencjalne drapieżniki wylazłyby ze swoich nor na żer. A ona, nie mogąca się ruszyć z miejsca, stanowiłaby dla nich idealną przekąskę.

Już otworzyła usta, aby krzyknąć. Już pierwsza nuta wyrwała się z jej gardła. Zamarła jednak, widząc ruch pomiędzy zaroślami znajdującymi się dokładnie naprzeciwko niej.

_To jakieś zwierzę – to na pewno jakieś zwierzę._ – myślała gorączkowo, próbując jednocześnie odczołgać się do tyłu, bliżej wraku. Może tam znalazłaby coś ostrego, co pozwoliłoby się jej obronić przed nadchodzącym atakiem. – _Jak nic zaraz zginę. Zaraz zginę. Zaraz zginę. Zaraz…_

Cathleen zatrzymała się w tej samej chwili, gdy zarośla się rozchyliły. Z jej ust wydobył się zduszony okrzyk zaskoczenia, gdy jej zielone oczy spoczęły na sylwetce dość wysokiego, ciemnowłosego mężczyzny, który po chwili wkroczył na teren małej polany.

Mężczyzna dostrzegł ją dość szybko – po zaledwie paru sekundach. Zamarł zszokowany, widząc ją w pozycji obronnej, skierowanej plecami w stronę miejsca upadku awionetki. Zaraz potem jego spojrzenie powędrowało wyżej, w stronę wraku, i momentalnie zrozumiał wszystko.

- Spokojnie… nic ci nie zrobię. – zapewnił, robiąc kilka ostrożnych kroków w jej stronę. – Chcę ci pomóc. Mogę podejść? – Cathleen przytaknęła niepewnym skinieniem głowy i mężczyzna podszedł do niej, siadając po jej prawej stronie.

Nieznajomy od razu przeszedł do pobieżnego zbadania jej. Upewnił się, czy żadna z jej kończyn nie jest złamana – jak się okazało, ręce i nogi były całe. Wychodziło zatem na to, że Cathleen dlatego nie mogła stanąć na równe nogi, bo musiała być tak mocno poobijana. Następnie, za jej pozwoleniem, podwinął nieznacznie jej bluzkę, aby sprawdzić, czy nigdzie nie krwawi wewnętrznie. Na koniec wyciągnął ze swojej podręcznej torby małą latarkę i zaświecił nią w oczy Cathleen, upewniając się, że dziewczyna nie doznała żadnego urazu głowy.

- Jak masz na imię? – spytał się, macając delikatnie okolice jej karku.

- Cathleen. – odpowiedziała rudowłosa, krzywiąc się nieznacznie, gdy mężczyzna niechcący dotknął dłonią obolałego ramienia. – Cathleen Mills. – mężczyzna pomógł jej usiąść prosto. – Czy nie widziałeś gdzieś może jeszcze dwóch osób? Rudowłosej, krótko ściętej kobiety i raczej wysokiego mężczyzny o ciemnych blond włosach? To moi rodzice. – mężczyzna zamarł, wpatrując się w Cathleen brązowymi, okalanymi długimi, czarnymi rzęsami oczami. – Lecieli razem ze mną tą awionetką.

- Niestety, na nikogo takiego nie natrafiłem. – odpowiedział nieznajomy ze smutkiem. – Ale obiecuję ci, że ich znajdziemy. – Mężczyzna po tych słowach sięgnął do swojej torby, a następnie wyciągnął z niej mały, podręczny przybornik pierwszej pomocy. Opatrzył najgłębsze rany Cathleen, które miała na nogach i rękach. Dopiero potem powoli, ostrożnie pomógł jej wstać.

Cathleen zachwiała się, gdy tylko stanęła prosto. Musiała złapać się nieznajomego dla podpory, aby nie upaść jak długa na ziemię.

- Dasz radę iść sama? – spytał się mężczyzna, trzymając Cathleen pewnie za ramiona.

- Raczej tak. – odparła po chwili dziewczyna, oddychając głęboko. – Chociaż to zależy od tego, jak długo mam iść. Krótki marsz na pewno jakoś przetrwam.

- To nie będzie długa droga. – zapewnił ją ciemnowłosy, uśmiechając się dobrodusznie. – Obóz moich ludzi jest niedaleko stąd. To zaledwie jakaś godzina wolnego marszu. A jeśli opadniesz z sił, na pewno dam radę cię ponieść. Nie wydajesz się ciężka. – Cathleen nie mogła się zaśmiać z tego małego żartu. Rozbolały ją od tego nieznacznie żebra, ale zignorowała to. – To jak, ruszamy?

- No raczej bardziej gotowa już nie będę. – Cathleen ujęła pewniej ramię mężczyzny, a następnie zrobiła pierwszy niepewny krok. Potem drugi, a następnie trzeci. Przez pierwsze kilkanaście kroków jej nogi czuły się tak, jakby były otoczone żywym ogniem – bolały niemiłosiernie. Powoli – bardzo powoli – owy ból przechodził. Wciąż był obecny, ale przynajmniej udało się jej go choć trochę zminimalizować.

- Ten obóz… jak duży on jest? Jak dużo osób jest na tej wyspie? – spytała się Cathleen, gdy już udało się jej dokuśtykać do granicy polany.

- Sporo. – odpowiedział po chwili mężczyzna tym samym, spokojnym i łagodnym głosem. – Jak na taką wyspę… całkiem sporo. A w naszym obozie będziesz mogła na spokojnie dojść do siebie. – dodał, uśmiechając się do Cathleen. – Nie ma tam może luksusów, ale znajdziesz tam pomoc medyczną. Gwarantuję ci, że szybko wydobrzejesz i będziesz mogła znaleźć swoich rodziców. – Cathleen odwzajemniła jego uśmiech, czując podświadomie, że temu człowiekowi z pewnością będzie mogła zaufać.

- Dziękuję… – Cathleen zamilkła nagle, uświadamiając sobie, że nie zna nawet jego imienia.

Mężczyzna od razu domyślił się, co chodzi po głowie Cathleen.

- Richard. – powiedział, posyłając jej kolejny łagodny uśmiech. – Nazywam się Richard.


	3. Spójrz na zewnątrz

**Rozdział trzeci: Spójrz na zewnątrz**

* * *

><p>Obóz faktycznie znajdował się niecałą godzinę wolnego marszu od miejsca, w którym awionetka Cathleen i jej rodziców się rozbiła. Cathleen przez większość drogi kulała jednak niemiłosiernie, przez co owa godzina zmieniła się w prawie trzy godziny przerywanego co chwilę kilkuminutowymi postojami <em>bardzo<em> wolnego marszu.

W końcu jednak tam dotarli. Cathleen była zaskoczona ilością osób, jakie tam spotkała. Z lotu ptaka ta wyspa nie wydawała się być zamieszkana. Jak jednak widać, pozory myliły.

- Kto to jest, Richard? – spytał się jeden z mężczyzn, zatrzymując się gwałtownie. Miał ciemne, kręcone włosy i niebieskie oczy, które teraz uważnie śledziły osobę Cathleen. – Dlaczego ją tu przyprowadziłeś?

- Spokojnie, Charles. – odpowiedział Richard, robiąc kilka kroków do przodu, aby przesłonić nieco Cathleen przed mężczyzną. – Ta młoda dama to Cathleen Mills. Ona i jej rodzice rozbili się na tej wyspie. To ich awionetkę widzieliśmy, jak spadała.

Mężczyzna nazwany Charlesem zmierzył Cathleen hardym, nieufnym spojrzeniem.

- Gdzie w takim razie są ci jej rodzice?

- Nie znalazłem ich. – odparł Richard. – Dlatego tak szybko tu wróciłem. Trzeba wysłać dwie lub trzy grupy zwiadowcze na ich poszukiwania. Za chwilę dam wam wskazówki, gdzie szukać wraku samolotu. Zaprowadzę tylko pannę Mills do namiotu Eloise.

- Zbiorę ludzi. – mruknął Charles, kierując się w stronę największego skupiska namiotów. – Dołącz do nas niedługo, Richard. Będziesz nam musiał sporo wyjaśnić.

Cathleen obserwowała uważnie tego mężczyznę. Tak coś czuła, że chyba raczej go nie polubi. I że z prawie stuprocentową pewnością on nie polubi jej.

- Chodź. – mruknął Richard, gdy tylko Charles oddalił się na wystarczającą odległość. – Zabiorę cię do Eloise. Ona opatrzy ci rany i dopilnuje, żebyś szybko nam wyzdrowiała.

Richard zaprowadził ją do wskazanego namiotu. Czekała tam na nich wysoka, blondwłosa kobieta, która przedstawiła się Cathleen jako Eloise Hawking. Richard wytłumaczył jej pokrótce, co spotkało Cathleen, a następnie poprosił ją, aby zajęła się ranami dziewczyny. Kobieta od razu przystąpiła go poleconego jej zadania.

- Miałaś bardzo dużo szczęścia. – powiedziała Eloise, egzaminując dokładnie nogę Cathleen. – Nie masz nic złamanego. Ale na pewno masz pękniętych kilka kości. – dodała, delikatnie dotykając prawą łydkę. Cathleen syknęła przeciągle, z trudem powstrzymując się od odsunięcia od Eloise. – Skąd lecieliście?

- Z Nowej Gwinei. – odpowiedziała Cathleen, zaciskając mocno zęby, gdy Eloise dotykała kolejnych miejsc na jej nodze, szukając kolejnych obrażeń. – Lecieliśmy w stronę wyspy Guam. Mieliśmy tam spędzić ostatnie wspólne wakacje.

- Dlaczego ostatnie? – Cathleen wzięła głęboki wdech, przymykając na moment powieki, gdy Eloise w końcu się od niej odsunęła. Zaraz potem jednak kobieta poprosiła ją, aby ułożyła się płasko na brzuchu, tak aby kobieta mogła zbadać jej plecy.

- Po powrocie z wakacji miałam się od nich permanentnie wyprowadzić i zacząć żyć na własną rękę. – powiedziała Cathleen, posłusznie układając się na twardym materacu. – Miałam przeprowadzić się do Londynu i rozpocząć pracę w biurze znanego polityka. – Cathleen westchnęła przeciągle. – Ale teraz sama nie wiem, czy to była słuszna decyzja. Może ta cała katastrofa to jakiś znak z niebios, że powinnam zostać z rodzicami… albo zabrać ich ze sobą do Londynu. – Nagle Cathleen poderwała się jak oparzona, odpychając przy tym niechcący Eloise. – Drugi samolot! Mój Boże, kompletnie o tym zapomniałam!

- Co? – spytała się Eloise, zdezorientowana tym nagłym wybuchem. – Jaki drugi samolot?

- Gdy dolatywaliśmy do tej wyspy zauważyliśmy drugi samolot, jaki leciał równo z nami. To był samolot pasażerski linii Ajira. Gdy nasza awionetka zaczęła spadać zdążyłam zauważyć, że ten samolot także miał problemy. Też mógł się rozbić na tej wyspie, jeśli nie udało im się odzyskać kontroli nad maszyną.

- Nie widzieliśmy żadnego drugiego samolotu. – przyznała Eloise, wyglądając na bardzo zaniepokojoną. – Ale przekażę Richardowi twoje słowa i powiem mu, żeby wysłał więcej ludzi w teren. Może samolot rozbił się po drugiej stronie wyspy. Ty w tym czasie trochę sobie odpocznij. – dodała kobieta, ostrożnie układając Cathleen z powrotem na materacu. – Prześpij się trochę. Dobrze ci to zrobi. Obudzę cię, jeśli tylko czegoś się dowiemy.

- Dziękuję. – powiedziała Cathleen, nim Eloise wyszła z namiotu. – Dziękuję wam za wszystko.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się pogodnie, po czym skinęła nieznacznie głową.

- To drobiazg. – odpowiedziała, wciąż się uśmiechając. Następnie wyszła, zostawiając Cathleen samą.

Dziewczyna długo nie chciała usnąć. Przekręciła się ostrożnie z boku na bok, sycząc cicho, gdy tylko poczuła intensywny ból w dole pleców. W końcu jednak udało jej się znaleźć w miarę wygodną pozycję, w której być może uda jej się usnąć.

Sen jednak dalej nie przychodził. Cathleen wciąż biła się w myślach z dziesiątkami pytań, na które nie otrzymała jeszcze odpowiedzi. Wciąż martwiła się o swoich rodziców, zastanawiała się, co stało się z tym drugim samolotem, a także gdzie właściwie teraz się znajdowała.

- …Praca w biurze polityka? – dobiegł ją nagle znajomy głos Charlesa. Cathleen zamarła, uważnie przysłuchując się rozmowie dochodzącej z bardzo bliska. – I co jest w tym takiego dziwnego, Eloise?

- Ona jest taka młoda. – odpowiedziała kobieta. – Na pewno nie ma więcej niż dwadzieścia pięć lat. Kto zatrudnia kobietę w tak młodym wieku na tak ważnej pozycji?

- Na miłość boską, Eloise, to nie są lata dwudzieste! – żachnął się Charles. Cathleen w napięciu słuchała ich rozmowy, zastanawiając się jednocześnie, dlaczego niby tę kobietę tak zdziwił fakt, że dziewczyna miała podjąć się pracy w biurze polityka. – Mamy przecież rok 1977, kochana. Teraz kobiety mają o wiele więcej przywilejów. I już nie pracują wyłącznie jako nauczycielki czy pielęgniarki. Czasy się zmieniają, Eloise.

Cathleen czuła, jak krew w jej żyłach zmienia się w istny lód. Dziewczyna otworzyła szeroko oczy, jednocześnie zaskoczona i przerażona.

_Błagam… niech mi ktoś powie, że się przesłyszałam._ – pomyślała gorączkowo, z trudem łapiąc oddech. – _Niech mi ktoś powie, że nie usłyszałam właśnie, że jest teraz rzekomo rok 1977. To… to przecież jest niemożliwe!_

Ale tak chyba było. Cathleen przypomniała sobie broń, jaką widziała przelotnie u jednego z mężczyzn. Zerknęła też w róg namiotu, w którym teraz się znajdowała. Eloise trzymała tu podobną strzelbę – za starą jak na czasy, w których żyła Cathleen. No i te ich ubrania… dopiero teraz Cathleen zaczęła zwracać na to uwagę. Wcześniej, wciąż będąc w szoku po katastrofie, nie interesowała się takimi rzeczami.

_Cofnęłam się w czasie._ – uświadomiła sobie w końcu, biorąc jeden, długi wdech. – _To właśnie to było tym dziwnym światłem. I to stąd pochodził ten dźwięk. To była jakaś dziura czasoprzestrzenna. Wpadliśmy w nią… i wylądowaliśmy w przeszłości. Cofnęliśmy się w czasie o dokładnie trzydzieści lat._

Cathleen wzięła kolejny głęboki wdech. Zamknęła na moment powieki, starając się wewnętrznie uspokoić.

Dobra, cofnęła się w czasie… ale skoro tak się stało, to jakim cudem miała teraz wrócić do swoich czasów?


	4. Czy to słuszne?

**Rozdział czwarty: Czy to słuszne?**

* * *

><p>Nie mogła wyjawić nikomu, że pochodzi z przyszłości.<p>

No bo jakby to niby zabrzmiało? Kto by jej uwierzył? Raczej nikt. Najszybciej uwierzyłby jej Richard, ale Cathleen zdążyła już zauważyć, że znacznie większą reputację w tej grupie posiadał ten cały Charles Widmore. Na domiar tego ten facet ani trochę jej nie ufał. Ciągle bredził coś o tym, że Cathleen jest niby szpiegiem jakiej Dharmy, czy czegoś podobnego. I nic go nie obchodził fakt, że za każdym razem dziewczyna odpowiadała mu, że nie ma pojęcia, o czym mężczyzna gada. On wiedział lepiej.

Cathleen nigdy nie była na bakier z historią – i to ją mogło teraz uratować. Bardzo dobrze wiedziała, kto był prezydentem Stanów Zjednoczonych w 1977 roku, jakie wtedy wydarzenia miały miejsce, oraz co miało po nich nastąpić. Była przygotowana na niemalże wszystko. No i była całkiem niezłą aktorką – z pewnością dałaby radę okłamać Richarda czy Eloise. Był jednak jeden spory problem.

Jej rzeczy z awionetki.

Cathleen musiała jak najszybciej tam wrócić. Jeśli ktoś znajdzie jej rzeczy i zacznie je przeglądać… Była pewna, że wtedy wszystko się wyda. W najlepszym przypadku uznają ją za osobę mało niebezpieczną, ale od razu stracą do niej zaufanie. A ona musiała odnaleźć swoich rodziców. I tylko ci ludzie byli w stanie jej w tym pomóc.

- Posłuchaj, Richard… muszę wrócić do miejsca katastrofy. – powiedziała Cathleen, gdy trzy dni po trafieniu do obozu ludzi Richarda dziewczyna wreszcie miała okazję spędzić trochę czasu z mężczyzną. – Chcę zabrać stamtąd kilka swoich rzeczy.

- Mogę kogoś po nie wysłać. – zaoferował Richard. – Powiedz mi tylko, czego mają szukać.

- Nie… wolę się sama po to wybrać. – odparła Cathleen. Zaraz potem jednak skrzywiła się nieznacznie, gdy silny ból przeszedł przez całą długość jej ciała. – Po prostu… niech pilnują na razie tego terenu. Gdy poczuję się lepiej, sama wszystko znajdę. Wiem, co będzie mi stamtąd potrzebne, a czego szukać nie muszę.

_Naprawdę nie wiem, jakim cudem jeszcze niczego nie zaczęli podejrzewać._ – pomyślała, gdy Richard skinął głową na znak, że akceptuje jej prośbę i zamierza się do niej zastosować. – _Każdy inny już zacząłby myśleć, że coś jest nie tak. Ale on albo jest nad wyraz ufny, albo naprawdę bardzo, bardzo dobrze gra takiego._

Musiała jak najszybciej zabrać stamtąd swoje rzeczy, szczególnie całą nowoczesną technikę, jaką ze sobą wiozła. Nieważne, czy przetrwała upadek, czy nie – ważne było to, żeby ci ludzie tego nie dostali. Bóg jeden raczy wiedzieć, jak bardzo mogłoby to zmienić przyszłość.

_Może jednak powinnam komuś z nich zaufać?_ – pomyślała, obserwując krzątających się w tę i z powrotem ludzi. – _Może Richard lub Eloise uwierzyliby mi i pomogli nie tylko znaleźć rodziców, ale też ukryć przed innymi fakt, że pochodzę z przyszłości?_

- Pal licho. – powiedziała do siebie piątego dnia pobytu w obozie, gdy po wstaniu poczuła, że czuje się wcale nie najgorzej. – Jakoś dam sobie radę sama.

Zejście z łóżka było łatwizną – fakt, może i nic sobie nie złamała, ale pęknięte kości wciąż były w słabym stanie. Nie powinna się tak nadwyrężać – ale nie miała innego wyjścia. Jeśli ktoś pokroju Widmore'a znajdzie jej rzeczy… Cathleen wolała nawet nie myśleć, jaki chaos się wtedy by rozpętał.

Podpierając się prowizoryczną kulą, młoda kobieta zdołała jakoś wymknąć się z obozu. Eloise i Richarda nie było, a Charles Widmore nie wydawał się ani trochę zainteresowany Cathleen. A reszta… reszta zachowywała się chwilami tak, jakby byli tylko statystami na planie. Snuli się z miejsca na miejsce, nie zaszczycając Cathleen większą uwagą.

Dotarcie na miejsce zajęło jej ponad trzy godziny. Cathleen niejednokrotnie robiła sobie przerwę, gdy tylko zaczynała się czuć słabo. Nie poddawała się jednak – musiała to zrobić. Nie mogła dopuścić do tego, aby ktoś odkrył prawdę na temat jej pochodzenia. Dopóki nie znajdzie rodziców, musi udawać zwykłą Angielkę pochodzącą z tych czasów. Dopiero gdy ich odnajdzie, wtedy może zacząć myśleć o szukaniu w tym świecie kogoś, kto być może będzie w stanie im pomóc wrócić do właściwego roku. Na razie jednak musiała być ostrożna – i to bardzo. Jeśli chciała zakończyć tę niecodzienną przygodę cała i zdrowa, musiała użyć całego swojego sprytu, inteligencji i przebiegłości.

Po tym, jak w końcu dotarła na miejsce katastrofy, pozwoliła sobie trochę odpocząć. Usiadła na pobliskim kamieniu i zaczęła głęboko oddychać. Było jej nieznośnie gorąco, a do tego nowe ubrania, dane jej przez Eloise, były całe mokre od potu.

Ale dotarła tutaj – to się liczyło. Teraz tylko musiała znaleźć swoje bagaże i schować je gdzieś, nim Richard nie przyśle tu kogoś po nie.

Odczekała jeszcze chwilę, aby upewnić się, że zaraz nie zemdleje ze zmęczenia i przegrzania organizmu, i sięgnęła po pierwszą torbę, którą znalazła. Leżała ona zaledwie pół metra od niej, pomiędzy dwoma niewysokimi krzakami. Cathleen otworzyła ją i sprawdziła, czy nic nie ubyło. Na całe szczęście, wszystko, było na swoim miejscu – wszystkie ubrania, które się tam znajdowały, wciąż tam były. Dziewczyna odłożyła tę torbę na bok – ją akurat mogła ze sobą zabrać do obozu. Nie znajdowało się tam nic, co wskazywałoby, że pochodzi z przyszłości. Następnie podeszła bliżej wraku, gdzie miała nadzieję znaleźć pozostałe bagaże. Wypatrzyła jednak tylko kolejne dwa z pięciu, które powinna jeszcze znaleźć. Jeden z nich należał do niej – miała tam swój laptop, telefon, odtwarzacz mp3 i kilkanaście książek. Żadnej z tych rzeczy nie mogła ze sobą zabrać – najstarsza z książek, którą miała, została napisana w 1992 roku. O pozostałych rzeczach nawet nie zamierzała teraz myśleć – nikt jeszcze nie wynalazł takich rzeczy, i nie wynajdzie ich przez następnych co najmniej kilkanaście lat. Wzięła ten bagaż, a także torbę swojego ojca, w której miał jedynie swojego laptopa i tablet, i przeniosła je w większe krzaki, w stronę małej jamy, jaką wypatrzyła chwilę wcześniej. Usiadła na ziemi z głośnym westchnieniem, po czym wcisnęła obie torby do środka jamy, modląc się w duchu o to, aby nikomu z tutejszych nie przyszło do głowy dokładnie szukać jej bagaży. Liczyła na to, że uwierzą jej w to, że torba z ubraniami, jaką zabierze ze sobą, była jej jedynym bagażem, jaki znalazła.

O dwie torby z ubraniami swoich rodziców się nie martwiła – to o torebkę kobiety, w której miała ona swój tablet i telefon dotykowy, Cathleen martwiła się najbardziej. Nigdzie nie mogła go znaleźć. Przeszła wzdłuż i wszerz całe miejsce katastrofy, szukając tego bagażu. W końcu musiała przysiąść i odpocząć, gdy od zmęczenia i wysiłku zaczęło kręcić jej się w głowie.

_Muszę to znaleźć. – _powtarzała sobie w myślach, biorąc głębokie wdechy, aby trochę ochłodzić w ten sposób przemęczony organizm. Niewiele jej to jednak dało; powietrze na tej wyspie było wręcz przesycone gorącem słońca. Cathleen nie czuła żadnej, nawet najmniejszej różnicy w tym, jak się czuła. – _Ci ludzie nie mogą tego znaleźć. To jest 1977 rok, do cholery! Jeśli to znajdą… nie chcę nawet myśleć, jak wiele to zmieni w przyszłości. Mogę doprowadzić do wielu gwałtownych zmian. I to niekoniecznie tych dobrych._

- Cathleen? – dziewczyna podskoczyła gwałtownie, wystraszona, gdy usłyszała niedaleko siebie znajomy głos Richarda. Mężczyzna wyszedł spomiędzy zarośli, przyglądając się z zaniepokojeniem Cathleen. – Co ty tu robisz? Powinnaś jeszcze odpoczywać. Możesz naruszyć swoje rany.

- Nic mi nie jest. – zapewniła go rudowłosa, choć wcale nie czuła się tak dobrze, jak powinna. Robiła jednak wszystko, co w jej mocy, aby nie dać tego po sobie poznać.

- Dlaczego tu przyszłaś sama, bez żadnego wsparcia? – dociekał dalej Richard. – Z pewnością ktoś pomógłby ci szukać twoich bagaży.

- Wolałam zająć się tym sama. – odpowiedziała Cathleen. – I coś udało mi się znaleźć. – dodała po chwili, z uśmiechem na swoich pełnych ustach pokazując Richardowi torbę, którą zdecydowała się zabrać ze sobą. – Nie mogę tylko znaleźć jeszcze bagaży moich rodziców. Możliwe, że podczas kolizji z gruntem poleciały dalej w las.

- Bardzo możliwe. – przyznał Richard. Usiadł na niskim, płaskim głazie obok Cathleen. Przez chwilę milczał, przyglądając się jej uważnie. – Poślę kogoś jutro, aby ich poszukał. Na pewno je znajdziemy. – zapewnił dziewczynę. – I na pewno znajdziemy też twoich rodziców. Nie mogli przecież po prostu „ot tak" zniknąć.

Cathleen wymusiła z siebie słaby, możliwie w miarę szczery uśmiech.

- Ano nie mogli. – odpowiedziała po chwili. Miała jednak na ten temat nieco inne zdanie.

_Trafiliśmy do przeszłości. A przynajmniej _ja_ trafiłam do przeszłości. Moi rodzice wcale nie musieli zostać tu przeniesieni. Kto wie, może leżą teraz w tym lesie, ciężko ranni, ale nie w tych czasach, tylko w naszych? Taka opcja jest przecież możliwa. Na tym etapie już nic by mnie nie zdziwiło._

Richard pomógł jej wstać, po czym wziął od niej bagaż, jaki znalazła, i zaprowadził ją z powrotem do obozu. Następnie udał się z nią do namiotu Eloise, gdzie posadził dziewczynę na polowym łóżku, aby odpoczęła.

- I nie odchodź już tak więcej bez ostrzeżenia. – polecił jej, siadając naprzeciwko niej w prostym krześle. – Naprawdę mogłaś sobie coś zrobić.

- Potrafię dać sobie sama radę. – zapewniła go, uśmiechając się nieznacznie.

- W to nie wątpię. – odparł Richard, po czym roześmiał się serdecznie. Cathleen mimowolnie zastanowiła się nad zachowaniem mężczyzny. Wydawał się być nią dość mocno zainteresowany. Cathleen nie była pewna, co w sumie powinna o tym myśleć. Była w przeszłości – nie mogła zatem dopuścić do tego, aby jej działania w jakikolwiek sposób zmieniły czyjś los. Z drugiej jednak strony, już samo pojawienie jej się w tym miejscu musiało zmienić parę rzeczy. Bardzo prawdopodobne też, że miała tu trafić, i że było to jej pisane od samego początku jej istnienia – ba, być może nawet jeszcze przed jej narodzinami. Nie mogła być w stu procentach pewna żadnej z tych rzeczy.

Richard ją interesował, ale zapewne nie w takim stopniu, na jaki mógłby on liczyć. Cathleen nie była gotowa na angażowanie się w bliższe relacje z żadnym z obozowiczów. Musiała najpierw dowiedzieć się więcej na temat miejsca.

Jakby nie patrzeć, nie chciała przecież zmienić losu kogoś, dla którego przeznaczenie przygotowało już coś innego.


End file.
